


Day 5: Feelings

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Fluff Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: < tagging that because imperial drinking age is not earth drinking age, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Schmoop, so pidge is still technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: The reason nearly all of them were at the nunvillary (to celebrate Pidge being of legal drinking age in Imperial space) doesn't really matter. The result is still painfully predictable.





	

“Alright, in the shuttle.” Keith sighed, keeping a hand on Lance’s back as they got in the back of the small ship they’d all come down in. Shiro and Hunk were up front, while Pidge was already asleep with their head in a dozing Allura’s lap. “C’mon, here’s some open bench.” he said, making sure Lance didn’t fall on his ass and hit his head.

“All good back there, Keith?” Shiro asked over the ship comms, the volume turned way down so as not to disturb the others.

“Good as we’re getting.” Keith replied, taking a seat next to Lance as the rear hatch closed. “Still wish these things had seatbelts.”

“I’ll bring it up with Coran tomorrow.” Shiro agreed. “Ascent may be a little rough, so try not to get puked on.”

“Same to you. You’ve got Hunk riding shotgun.”

“Hey!” Hunk protested. “I’m probably not even drunk enough for a DUI, dude. I could be flying us back right now if Shiro’d let me.”

“No piloting spacecraft under the influence.” Shiro said sternly.

“Dude, you almost got motion sick on the way back to the shuttle.” Keith pointed out as the ship shook slightly. If the back of the shuttle had windows, Keith just knew he would’ve been able to see them rising into the air.

“In my defense, that monorail was _barely_ structurally sound.”

“Okay.” Shiro sighed. He sounded tired. Keith didn’t blame him, honestly. Three hours of trying to keep an eye on Pidge Lance and Allura in that bar must’ve been exhausting as hell, especially once Allura got drunk. “If you two are gonna argue all the way back to the castle, I’m going to turn off the comms.”

“We’re good.” Hunk said quickly.

“Alguien dijo ir de regreso?” Lance mumbled, lifting his head from where it had fallen on Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Keith grinned, ruffling Lance’s hair. “You nodded off on the way to the shuttle. We’re headed back to the castle now.”

“Keith?” Lance squinted, then lifted a hand and tugged on Keith’s hair with a grin. “Keith.” he giggled, and turned to try getting his arms around Keith’s torso. 

“Aaand, you’re a cuddly drunk.” Keith sighed, patting the back of Lance’s head as his boyfriend nuzzled into his shirt.

“Oh my god.” Hunk sounded like he was grinning. “Is he really?”

“Yes.” Keith rolled his eyes, lowering his arm to rest around Lance’s waist.

“Estás cálidoooo.” Lance slurred, tilting his head up to look a Keith. A wide dopy grin spread on his face, and Keith couldn’t help but smile back. Seeing his boyfriend so deliriously happy was fun, even if it meant he’d be grouchy and headachey and probably pukey in the morning. “Eres mi favorito.” Lance declared, finally managing to get his arms around Keith and squeezing with a bit more force than Keith was expecting.

“O-kay?” he removed his arm from around Lance’s waist to pat hair again, drawing out a happy wordless sound.

“Mi favoritooo.” Lance insisted with his huge drunken smile still in place, still clinging to Keith. “Siempre” he pouted up at Keith.

“Uh, thanks?” Keith frowned. He could hear Hunk muffling laughter up front, and wished there was a video feed so he could flip his friend off.

“Dios, por qué eres tan lindooo?” Lance moaned, slumping against Keith further. “Incluso tu cabello es excitante. No es justo.”

Hunk sounded like he was choking. Keith just nodded and moved to stroking Lance’s upper back. He couldn’t keep up with his boyfriend’s full-speed Spanish at the best of times, and now when Lance was drunk and slurring it was basically impossible. He’d caught the word pretty though, so at least Lance wasn’t moping.

“Te amo.” he mumbled, pressing his cheek against Keith’s chest and tilting his head up. “Te quiero taaanto.” he pouted for a second, then a grin spread across his face. “Hey, hey, déjame darte un besito.” he tried to straighten up, and Keith held him in place with a firm hand.

Hunk didn’t sound like he was breathing, and even Shiro seemed to be chuckling. “No.” Keith said, tucking Lance back against his chest and pinning him there. “We’re getting you back to the castle, and then you’re going to have some water and go to sleep.”

Lance stilled, and the look that crossed his face was pure heartbreak. Keith’s resolve wavered.

“C’mon, Keith.” Shiro said over the comms. It sounded like he was smiling. Asshole. “Be nice.”

“Yeah.” Hunk giggled. “Give him a kiss.”

“Is that what he’s asking for?”

“Keeeeeith.” Lance whined, still making that dejected face. “Me amas?”

“What?” Keith’s brow furrowed.

“He wants to know if you love him.” Hunk translated from the front.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, you moron.” he flicked Lance in the middle of the forehead. “In what universe is that even a question?”

“Bien.” Lance beamed. “Porque yo te amo. Eres el mejor. Mi persona favorita.” his eyes slid shut, and he nuzzled against Keith’s collarbone through his shirt. “Incluso si no aceptas un nuevo corte de cabello.”

Up front, Hunk lost it, breaking out in loud wheezing laughter.

“Vaaamooos nene.” Lance whined, shimmying up a bit while Keith was distracted glaring at the wall between him and Hunk. “Dame un beso? Quiero besarteee.” he planted a sloppy kiss on Keith’s cheek, then dropped his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Eres tan lindo. Cómo fui tan suertudo para conseguir el novio más lindo en todo el universo?”

Keith rolled his eyes as he caught the word pretty again. “One kiss.” he said firmly, gripping the back of Lance’s neck.

“Oh, vas a querer más.” Lance grinned as he pulled back to look Keith in the eye. “Nunca estás satisfecho con sólo uno. O sólo besos.” he grinned wickedly, raising and lowering his eyebrows in what was probably supposed to be a suggestive manner. Really, he just looked kinda silly.

Hunk made that sound like he was choking again.

“One kiss.” Keith reiterated, and drew Lance in. Lance’s mouth tasted strongly of alcohol and something syrupy sweet, and Keith muffled a whimper against his boyfriend’s lips when Lance tugged on his hair. Lance pulled away after a minute, and Keith turned his head as he took a deep breath. Lance strung messy kisses across his cheek and down his neck, and Keith bit his lip as his boyfriend tugged on his hair again.

“Vamos, nene.” Lance mumbled, swaying slightly as he moved to straddle Keith’s lap and put his mouth close to his ear. “Tú sabes que quieres.”

“No.” Keith said firmly, taking the hand which had been between Lance’s shoulder blades and putting it on his face instead. “Not when you’re drunk.”

“No estoy borracho!” Lance protested, leaning away and promptly tipping over and landing in a heap on the floor.

“You’re so drunk.” Keith said flatly.

“And we’re approaching the castle anyways.” Shiro said over the comms. “Wake up Allura, would you?”

“Will do.” Keith said, standing and stepping around his dramatically sprawled boyfriend to shake Allura’s shoulder. His face felt hot, and he was sure Lance was pouting at his back, but he wasn’t going to look. If Lance hadn’t been quite so drunk, well, he definitely wouldn’t’ve been able to keep it to one kiss. Stupid adorable charismatic boyfriend, knowing all his weaknesses.

They landed in the castle’s shuttle bay without incident, and Hunk picked up Pidge like a baby while Shiro guided a still-half-asleep Allura towards the door, where Coran was waiting in an open fluffy bathrobe and pyjama pants. Lance just stayed sprawled dramatically on the floor where he’d fallen, and Keith rolled his eyes at the sight. “Don’t know why I love you, you dork.” he muttered, pulling Lance upright.

Getting his drunk, mostly-asleep boyfriend into his arms took a minute, but once Lance was firmly in his grip Keith couldn’t help but smile. He looked so innocent like this, nuzzling sleepily into Keith’s shirt and mumbling indistinct Spanish. That was good. Out of all of them, Lance and Hunk were the ones who most deserved to keep some of the innocence they’d had when they left Earth.


End file.
